Good Times Have Just Started
by srebnywilk
Summary: What happens when a girl running away from the academy for the last 14 years gets caught and before hand vows never to love again? A Ruka x OC fanfiction. Contains some MikanxNatsume.
1. Chapter 1

Good Times Have Just Started

"Hey I found them! Hurry up, over here!" Yelled a voice from the outside of my window. I grumbled in my sleep, thinking it was only a dream. I flipped over and turned on the switch to my little light on my desk and to my surprise I had about four different people in my room with some sort of tranquillizers pointed at me. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes. I put up one finger to them, and told them to wait a moment as I pinched myself in the arm wondering if this was really a dream. Turns out I was wrong, and I had actually come back to reality.

I let out a yawn and then asked "And why are you people here at…" I paused and looked at the digital numbers flashing on my clock. "Why are you here at three in the morning, and on a Saturday too." Yes I was whinny sometimes but, come on would you like it if you had random people with guns in your room waking you up at three in the morning and on your day off too? Although I wasn't really worried about the guns. I could easily just jam them and they would never work again.

The man closest to me took out some sort of wallet and opened it. He flipped it around and showed me a badge of some sort. It was a big shiny star, with the letter A in the middle of it. /Damn it!/ I thought. I knew exactly who they were now. They were from Gakuen Alice. The man smirked when he saw my face and immediately took out a cloth. The foul smell of it reached my nose, and I knew what it was. They were going to try and knock me out, well that wasn't going to work. I moved back a bit on my bed while thinking, /Jam the guns./ They tried shooting but, it just exploded on them, leaving a big hole in the wall.

"You are paying for that." I decided to say to the only guy left. He just grunted and before I knew what was going on he had placed the cloth over my face and held it down. I could feel myself weakening and soon enough blackness engulfed my vision.

-x-x-

I woke up what seemed a few hours later in a darkened room. I jumped out of bed but, instantly fell down. I was still weak from what happened before. I glanced at the watch on my hand. "It's noon." Came a voice from above me. I looked up to see a blond hair guy smiling down on me. I growled and jumped up and stood up as best as I could, though I could see my legs would give out after a while. "You might want to sit down. I already told the people they went a bit overboard, but what can't change anything that happened in the past." He sat down on my bed and patted his hand on the bed. I raised an eyebrow and sat down as well.

"I'm sorry we couldn't have done that a bit more civilized but, the higher-ups got a big angry when you escaped the first fourteen times, so they decided to take in my case a bit more dramatic measures, to catch you." He started off, looking through the window. "So, I welcome you to Gakuen Alice. After fourteen years of escaping from our hands, it's good to be able to get that off my chest."

I decided not to say anything, yet. He turned around and then continued "You can call me Narumi, though I won't be your homeroom teacher, seeing as you aren't in the elementary division anymore. No you'll be in the middle school section. With that said you'll have to put this on for the rest of the time you spend here." He grabbed my hand, much to my dismay and put on a oversized bracelet. After putting it on it shrunk and fit my small wrist. Though no matter what I tried, it wouldn't come off. Not even while I used my alice. "It won't come off, till you graduate. That's to limit your alice powers and it also gets you out of the dangerous ability class. I've bargained with the middle school principal and she decided to give you a chance and put you into the special abilities class."

"Fine." The first word I'd spoken since I was here. A smile was found on his face and he got up. "I'm pretty sure you want to go outside now. Well then I bid you a good day, and hopefully you'll stay out of trouble." He then left the room closing the door gently behind him. I could hear his footsteps fade away and diverted my gaze back to my hands. Fourteen years down the drain. I've been avoiding this place for my whole life and one single night has changed that all. I stood up from the bed and walked to the door. Opening I saw no one in the hall ways. Smiling I closed it and started down the stairway.

My emerald green eyes flicked from one way to another. The first thing I noticed was that I was placed on the highest level of the damned building. By the time I got downstairs my breath was coming out in short gasps. I stood up straight and stood their for a moment and then looked around. I patted my brown hair, putting it back in its place and twirled a piece of it in my finger before walking towards the door. I stopped in front of a mirror and took a look at my appearance. It seemed to all be in place.

A while back I had decided to dye bits of my hair, and it looked good. Best idea I had in a while. My hair was naturally light brown. It seemed a bit dull, so I decided to spruce it up a bit. I found some cheap dye that I could buy with my budget and bought a blue one. Instead of having my whole head blue, I decided to just do the tips of my hair, and man how much I liked how it turned out.

I turned the knob on the door and walked outside, the sun getting to my eyes. I lifted my arm and shielded my eyes and squinted, as I glanced around everything. It seemed normal but, I didn't want to stay here. I already mastered my alice so their wasn't much point in staying here. I held in a yawn and began to walk around. I could feel eyes burning into my back as I walked down the sidewalk towards the forest. Of course they'd look at the new kid and make them feel uncomfortable.

-x-x-

I sped up my walk and soon made it to the forest. Smiling with myself, I climbed a tree a bit into the forest and sat on the branch there, my back to the trunk of the tree. I would have fallen asleep there until something jumped and made me fall off the tree branch.

"Ouch!" I muttered as I landed on my butt and got up after a few moments. I glanced around and wondered what did that. I climbed up the tree, towards the top I started to notice something yellow and fuzzy. I peeked over the edge and was found face to face with a giant chick and a blond haired guy on it. My face got red as the chick moved closer and let out a loud tweet, throwing me off the branch and the tree. I yelled out a yell as I tried to grab onto a branch to break my fall. That wasn't the smartest of ideas I had but, I had to try or I'd kill myself.

I felt my feet hit a branch hard, and slipping backwards. The boy yelled something and I soon found myself on the chicks little wing. I opened one eye to see what had broken my fall. I opened both my eyes and blinked. I guess the chick was useful for something. I groaned as I jumped off and thanked the chick, and watched it hope away. As I turned around I saw the blond haired boy jump down from the branch and come running over.

He had a light blush on his face, although I didn't really mind. "Are you okay!?" He asked as he caught up quickly. I nodded and started walking back to the main road. "You won't tell anyone will you? Hotaru does enough of that." I smirked as I saw his face. I could see why he wouldn't want me to say anything. "Say what?" I said to him, looking him in the face. He just smiled nervously and replied "Never mind. Anyways I've never seen you around here. You must be that new student that everyone was talking about. The one who's escaped the grasp of the school for fourteen years."

Guess I learned something new today. News in this school travels like fire in a dry forest. I nodded and replied, "Yup that's me. Monika Paszkiewicz." He just nodded and after an awkward silence said "I'm Ruka Nogi. Nice to see you Monika. Well anyways I'll be seeing you later. I've been gone to long and I'm sure Natsume and Mikan are worried. I'll see you later." He waved his hand as he ran ahead of me and disappeared from sight.

I grinned to myself. Seems like I won't be that bored around here. At least I hope not. I glanced at the bracelet around my wrist. "This won't stop me." I muttered and kept on walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Good Times Have Just Started

_Chapter 2_

The weekend seemed to fly by, I hadn't actually walked around the school campus that much. Other then to get to the forest and back. Of course I saw Ruka around but, he seemed to be busy so I decided not to get myself involved with his friends. The girl around him, with pigtails, seemed to be cheerful all the time and optimistic. She reminded me of my friend back at home. As for the other guy I didn't even want to think about what kind of personality he had, yet he always seemed to be happy when that girl was around.

First day of classes and I didn't know where to go. I stood outside the front door of the dorm I was currently in. Apparently I shouldn't get comfortable seeing as I will be moved soon. At least that's what Narumi had told me on Sunday. Just to my luck I saw him running down the path. At first he just ran by me but, then came back and said, "Come on I'll show you to your homeroom." He grabbed me by the wrist and began running again.

"Why were we running?" I asked as we made it quickly to the middle school. He just shrugged and walked inside, beckoning with his hand to follow. I let out a suppressed sigh and followed him onward. "Well I'm going to introduce you to your new class and classmates." He opened a door with a big letter B on it and walked in. "Narumi-sensei!" Was shouted from more then half the kids. "Well I have someone new to introduce you to today, so please be nice. I bet most of you know now that she's been running away from the academy for the last fourteen years, which is pretty impressive but, they finally caught her. Please do welcome Monika Paszkiewicz." He waited for a moment as I looked at him and walked in.

I turned around and faced the class. I saw one face I knew and that would be Ruka Nogi. He sat in the back beside a purple haired guy and a brown pigtailed girl. "So do you know anyone in the class yet? Or did you isolate yourself from everyone till now?" Narumi asked me. I looked at him for a moment and then said "Well I know him, Ruka Nogi." I pointed to the blond haired boy as everyone turned around to look at him.

"Ohh, and how did you come across Ruka?" He asked me with a hint of happiness in his voice, and interest. "Just passing by really, why do you care so much?" I answered and out of the corner of my eye I saw him sigh in relief. Narumi just shrugged and then pointed to an empty seat across from Ruka and then left while the math teacher came in and began teaching.

I walked over to my seat quickly and sat down, not really paying attention to the pairs of eyes looking at me. For the whole hour I sat there not writing any of the notes down. I knew this stuff like the back of my hand so I knew I wouldn't need it. If so I'd just borrow it from someone. The first bell rang and it jolted me out of my daydream and back to reality. What I wasn't looking forward was most of the class around my desk asking "What's your alice? How'd they catch you? How'd you run away?" It was getting annoying so I decided, instead of telling them about my alice I'd show them. So I thought /Make them mute, make them mute!/ And soon enough all I saw was their mouths moving but, no sound coming out. They noticed this a few seconds after me and started to panic.

I just smiled and leaned back till a girl came up to me. You know, the one with the pigtails and yelled at me saying "If you did that to them, then undo it!" I saw the purple hair guy just sigh and turn away. I turned my gaze back to the girl and replied "Nice to meet you too." After that I decided to give them back their voices but, when I did all of them were screaming.

Straightening herself she then put on a smile and said, "Well, my name is Mikan Sakura." She then pointed to the purple haired boy and continued "That's Natsume Hyuuga, **Hotaru Imai, Sumire Shoda, and the class representative Yu Tobita." She pointed to each of them in turn. I raised an eyebrow and then replied "Well you already know who I am…" After that followed an awkward silence, until Ruka asked "So what exactly is your alice?"** **I blinked a few times and then replied "Anything I think, happens in reality. You already saw one example. I thought 'Make them mute' and their voices got cut off. Lets see, if I wanted to dye my hair neon green all I would have to do is think 'Make my hair neon green' and it would happen. If I wanted to kill someone then all I would have to do is think it and it would happen and that person would never know what happened to them." I saw many wide eyed faces look at me as I added in "I've never done that and probably never will, plus this bracelet limits my powers a lot so I wouldn't be able to do it anyways." Their was a breath of relief as everyone looked at the bracelet.** **"So what class are you in?" piped Mikan. I looked at her for a moment and then answered swiftly "The Special Abilities class. I was considered for the dangerous abilities one though…" Natsume looked over a bit pissed off but, what was I suppose to do about it. "Ohh so you're in my class." She replied enthusiastically. /Joy…/I thought and rolled my eyes.** **"So what star rank are you?" Sumire asked me with much interest, maybe a bit too much. "I don't know… they haven't given…" My sentence was cut off when Narumi came in again. He walked over to my desk and said "Well I got your star rank. It was pretty quick, so you can be happy." He placed a star with a circle around it. A lot of people gasped as I picked it up. "So what does it mean?" Mikan then piped up, again "That's a special star." A special star ehh? I pinned it onto my shirt. "Does that answer your question?" I asked Sumire with a smirk. She looked at me flustered and walked away.** **"Yes now, to assign you a partner." He said and stood up. "Any volunteers?" I watched as no hands went up. "Yes, like always. Well then, the special student will be none other then Ruka. Since she met you first you can be her partner." I watched as his face went red and he looked down. "I was going to assign Natsume, but he's taken at the moment." I saw him wink at Mikan as both their faces went red and they also looked down. I didn't need anyone to tell me that they were together. I mentally shrugged to myself not really caring. Not like I wanted a relationship at the moment anyways. Especially after what happened on the outside world.**

I sat there for a moment. It was a while since Narumi left. Why hasn't another teacher come in? "We have a free period right now." Said Ruka as he turned around to face me. It was like he read my mind. "Ohh…" I replied bluntly. "So what do you guys do during these free periods?" He just shrugged and replied "Well anything really. Most of us just go outside and usually don't return for the next periods."

So they all skip. Gee what kind of school was this. "Well since you guys leave, guess I'll do that now. If you need me you know where to find me." I waved my hand and walked out of the classroom and was watched by everyone. He just blinked as Natsume asked "So you know where she hangs out and she's only been here what three days?" He elbowed his friend gently and then laughed. Ruka just turned around and didn't say anything. He wondered what this heavy feeling was in his chest. It hurt him and it has only happened one other time. Four years ago back in the elementary district.

-x-x-

Monika looked at the fallen tree, the first day here and already she had caused almost caused an accident. She walked over to the tree and watched it straighten itself up and went back to its original position, before it fell down. Monika grabbed her wrist, that took a lot of energy, seeing as the tree is so big. Her knees buckled over and she fell down onto the ground gasping for air. /Never again, will I use that much energy./ She thought. It wouldn't have happened if that bracelet wasn't on her wrist, but it sucked more then half of her usual energy leaving her powerless.

She lay there for a moment and then turned around looking up at the clouds passing by. The pain in her hand passed away slowly and she regained a bit of strength. Enough to sit up straight and move towards the tree and lean up on the trunk. A flash back came back from the first day. She smiled as she remembered those concerned grey eyes looking at her. Resting her head back she looked up as the sun reached her face, and her eyes. She closed them for a while and sat there, unknown to the presence nearby.


	3. Chapter 3

Good Times Have Just Started

_Chapter 3_

Persona watched from a distance. He clenched his teeth and his hands formed a fist. "Damned that Narumi." He punched the tree beside him leaving broken bark on his hands. "I was so close but, he had to go and change her mind." He jumped down from the tree and fixed the mask on his face. Glancing one more time he turned around and left into the darkness of the forest.

Monika woke up with something poking her in the side. She looked up to see a small rabbit. A smile came onto her face and she glanced around. She sat up straight and grabbed the bunny and placed it on her lap. "Hmm, I'm sure I've seen you around before. But where?" She stroked its head and heard a voice yelling, "Where are you Mr. Bunny!" She glanced over to her left, it was coming from where the school was. "Ohh I know where I saw you. You sit with Ruka in class don't you?"

Ruka walked around looking through the bushes around him. Where was that bunny. That was until he heard a voice. He walked a bit faster, his heart beating faster as well. He turned a corner and saw Monika sitting with his bunny. His face went red and stuttered out "There you are." The bunny jumped out of my hands and ran over to Ruka. I looked up and asked "Are you okay Ruka? Your face seems a bit red…" He just shook his head and replied quickly "The next class is starting soon. You should head back." With that he turned around and ran back to the building. I peeked through the bushes and didn't see him. "Wow he's fast…"

I walked back to class and sat down on my seat. I looked over at Ruka but, he was looking the other way. I raised an eyebrow but, said nothing and then looked forward. The P.E teacher walked in and started saying that tomorrow we would start the swimming lessons. I gulped and start twiddling my fingers. Other then that nothing else happened that day. As the day began to end I grabbed my stuff that I had gotten today and started out the door but was grabbed by Narumi. In one hand he held a bag and said "All your stuff is in here. Time to bring you to your new dorm." He dragged me away to the dorm buildings but, instead of going left we went right.

After a few moments he opened the door, to what seemed a normal bedroom. That is until I looked inside. I just stood their with my mouth open. "Umm…wow." I managed to say. Narumi chuckled and replied "Well now you can get comfortable Monika." He then threw me the keys and left.

I closed the door and fell down on the bed. /So comfortable/ I thought to myself and smiled. I glanced at the window and saw the sun setting. I groaned and moved up on the bed and fell asleep.

-x-x-

The next day wasn't as fun as I hoped it would be. We each got bathing suits and were told to put them on and be out in five minutes. The guys seemed to be shy and the girls were just giggling and pointing around. I lifted mine in the air and then sighed. Well it would be only for an hour, right?

It didn't take me the whole five minutes to put it on but, close enough. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself and walked out barefoot. All the guys were already outside sitting on the bench as for the girls. I hated to see that all of them were still changing. My face turned sour as I went and sat down on the opposite of the pool facing the guys.

The teacher seemed to be losing her patients and soon enough went into the girls bathroom and started yelling. A lot of them just came running out and sat down on the bench either beside me, or behind. Flustered, the teacher finally came out and ordered us into the water. The guys jumped in making a huge wave and started to goof off. I slipped the towel of and sat on the edge before slipping, the others following. I saw Mikan go straight to Natsume and they start splashing water at each other. So typical of a couple.

Throughout the lesson I hung at the back. It was almost over until the teacher asked "Does anyone here know how to do a proper dive? Either from the ledge or of the diving board." Nobody raised their hands. I was tempted not to but, I might as well do something. I rose my hand out of the water as I hung onto the edge. She glanced at me and asked "Okay Paszkiewicz out of the water and show us a dive. The rest of you to the sides, unless you want to get hit and injured."

Wait what did she just say. Did she want me to show them a dive!? /Damn you hand./ I thought as I swam over to the stairs and got out. I could feel the eyes looking at me and my face went red. I walked over to the diving board and waited for them to all move. I glanced over at Natsume and Mikan who seemed to be interested. Mikan, as usual was enthusiastic about it. I then looked a bit farther down to see Hotaru ready with a camera. Damn her. I'll have to get that from her. I then looked at Ruka. I spotted some dark pink on his cheeks as his eyes met mine. He then looked away.

The teacher gave me the ready signal so I got onto the diving board and jumped three times, and on the fourth jump, I sprung forward arching my back and lifted my feet. I put my hands out front of me and landed in the water, with what seemed as no splash at all. Under water I opened my eyes and then flipped around kicking my feet of the bottom and swam to the top. As I got there I let out a big gasp for air and then treaded water in place. I glanced at Hotaru and said, "You won't get away with those." She just smiled and put the camera away as everyone got out.

I swam over towards the edge and pulled myself out of the water as well. I grabbed my hair and squeezed it together trying to get most of the unwanted water out. I then grabbed my towel and buried my face into it. Never again would I do that. "Well that is a proper dive, which you'll be learning next week if weather permits it. Now go get changed and you have the rest of the day to yourself."

I walked into the change room only to hear, "Monika that was amazing! Why didn't you tell us you could dive like that?" Mikan asked me as I walked in. "Well back in my old school I was on the diving team…" I got drowned out as Mikan was yelling, "Awesome, awesome awesome!" I just sighed and sat down on the bench and started drying myself. "So what are you going to do today?" She asked as she as well sat down, pulling on her shorts. I just shrugged and muttered "I don't know. Probably just laze around."

-x-x-

Dinner, finally. I was starving. I sat down and stared at the food in front of me in amazement. Before I could dig in, I saw a bunch of people staring at me. Mostly guys giving those lovey dovey eyes at a girl they like, and the others were girls who seemed like they wanted to kill. I wondered why this was happening, and then it clicked in. Hotaru and her pictures most likely. I quickly finished my dinner and then found Hotaru in a hallway selling pictures. Some of Ruka, some of Natsume and then their was me. I walked up to her and said "Hotaru, would you not sell those pictures of me. The entire female population might try and kill me soon."

I looked at her and she sighed while saying, "Fine but they were my best sellers. Here." She handed me a big box. "Oh and just to let you know Ruka bought one too." My face went red as she said that and replied "Well that's nice. The rest of these are going to disappear." I half carried and half dragged the box to my room and put it in a corner. After that I laid down on the bed. "No I can't like him. I'll never love again. Not after that incident." I muttered and turned around from the window staring into the dark and soon fell asleep.

_"Wait for me!" I yelled and ran after my boyfriend. He didn't seem to notice me and turned a corner. I stopped at the corner and took in a deep breath and walked around. And there I saw him with a girl from the cheerleading squad. They were hand in hand and laughing at something._

_I decided to try and hear what they were saying so I walked on the other side of the wall. "Yeah she's so oblivious to everything. I won a hundred dollars off of her from my pal. It was so easy, she'd fall for anyone who charms her like that." He said with a laugh coming from the girl. "So when are you going to dump her? Well probably tomorrow. It is her birthday and I promised her something 'special', you should have seen her face light up. It was so hilarious." _

_I winced but, continued on listening. "So I was wondering, once I dump her and collect my hundred bucks, would you like to come with me to that new place downtown?" He asked her, and her reply "But of course I would." And then everything else was muffled. I peered over and my eyes got wide. They were making out in the middle of the sidewalk. I slid down the wall as I heard them walk away with laughter. My hand went to my mouth as tears began to slid down my cheek. I brought my knees up to my chest and put my hands around them. I buried my face into my knees and stayed there for a while._

_The next day I dumped him. He had a surprised look on his face and asked, "What but, we had something going on here." The whole class was silent as I slapped him in the cheek and hard. "I heard you. I was just part of a bet. Well I hope I just ruined that." That's the first time I used my alice, or was aware of it at all. He tumbled down, and he screamed in pain. _

Sweat poured down my face as I woke up. I looked outside. It was still light so I decided to go out. Get some fresh air. I could feel dried tears on my face and tried hard to get them off and out of sight. Why would I cry over that. He never did like me. I quickly made it to the forest and climbed up "my tree" and sat there, with my legs dangling on the side. I looked up at the sky and just couldn't help it. Tears slid down my face and onto my knee.

The last person I would have wanted to see would be Ruka. But he had come around and saw me there. I looked at him teary eyed and he looked at me back.


	4. Chapter 4

Good Times Have Just Started

_Chapter 4_

I stared at him, and he stared back. He started to say something while moving his hand forward but, I just yelled at him. "Leave me alone!" I growled at him jumping of the tree branch and ran around him back towards the dorms. "Just leave me alone." I whispered as I ran away.

Ruka stood there for a moment and then turned around watching her run away. "What's her problem…maybe she found out that I bought one of her pictures.." He asked himself. "If she did I should go apologize to her." He began walking back to the dorms. It didn't take him long to find my room. He knocked on it and got no answer. He tried again to open it but, it was locked. Then I decided to throw a pillow at the door. It made a large thump on the door and slid down onto the ground. I then heard footsteps and they slowly faded away. I sat up on the bed and hugged my knees together. Tomorrow, surely would be an awkward day.

-x-x-

As I walked into class that morning, Mikan ran up to me with an envelope in her hand. "Hey Monika, look what we found addressed to you!" She said happily and gave me the letter. I looked at it. It surely said my name so I held onto it and walked over to my desk. I placed my stuff down and sat down. I opened up the envelope with most of the girls around. I placed the piece of paper on the desk and read it.

A frown came on my face. Of course it was a love letter, from a guy I didn't even know. "Aww that's so cute. Lucky Monika got a love letter." They all squealed, happy. I grabbed it and looked at the name on the bottom and took out a piece of paper and started writing. Within a few minutes I was done and Mikan took it a began reading.

"Sorry I am not interested in you the same way you are in me. Plus I don't know who the hell you are." She stopped and looked at me and asked. "Isn't that a bit mean?" I just shrugged and replied "I don't know the guy. And obviously he is only going for looks." So I grabbed the love letter and walked up to Natsume. "Could you light this on fire for me?" He let a flame sit on his hand as I crumpled the paper and let it disappear. I could see Ruka's face and his expression seemed to be mixed up.

I looked back to see the girls expressions, and I laughed. They seemed all so sad that I had the paper burned, but their expressions were priceless. They all smiled after my laugh and that I barley could say anything to them. "Okay butts, in seats!" Came a voice from the door. "Time for your English lesson." We all stopped and went back to our seats.

The last thing I heard from that lesson was a question asking what a verb was, other then that I quickly fell into a day dream and just scribbled on my piece of paper.

-x-x-

"Hey Monika!" Hotaru said as she waved her hand in front of my face. "The bus is leaving to Central Town. Are you coming?" I blinked a few times and then asked, "Central Town?" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside onto the bus and sat me down to none other then my partner. "If you want to know ask him. He is your partner after all." I never did get a chance, and didn't want to either. Especially after what happened yesterday. It was very awkward to sit beside him. I moved closer to the edge to get away as fast as possible.

As we got to the town and got off the bus, everyone went their separate ways. I kind of just stood there as Narumi came up to me and said "This is your allowance for this month. It's called rabbits here, and since you a special star you get three hundred rabbits each month. Spend them wisely." He then bounded away towards some other shops.

"Umm okay?" I muttered and looked at it. "Now what should I get…" I began to walk around, looking at the stores, that is until I heard a commotion. "Hey did you hear those new clothes that they got? Apparently they are very popular. But they cost so much!" I tried to hear a bit more and got the location of the store. The only problem. It was on the other side of the damned town. I sighed. Well not like I would be able to wear them anyways. Especially in this uniform.

As they day began to end, the only thing I bought was a box of those candies everyone likes. _Howalon, _that's what they were called. Boy are they good. As I began to walk back I noticed something curled up in an alley way. Nobody was around so I walked over to see a dog there with puppies. She looked at me and then nudged the smallest one. I guess he was the runt of the litter. "She wants you take him." Said a voice behind me. I turned around and said "Ruka, geez don't scare me like that."

He just shrugged and kept on walking. So that's what it was. I picked up the puppy and knelt down for a moment. I couldn't could I? I looked around and put the puppy in my bag while telling him to be quiet. I put the bag around my shoulders and went to the nearest pet store and bought a bag of dog food, though the store owner seemed like he didn't want to sell it to a Alice student. Of course the bag was too big for me to carry around, and it would arouse suspicion. So I shrunk it. Took a lot of work but, it was now small and fit into my pocket.

-x-x-

"Finally back in my own room." I muttered as I slid the puppy out of the bag. I placed him on my bed and took out the food which returned to its normal size. I put some on my hand and watched him eat it up. A smile crept up on my face as I stroked his ears.

A knock on the door brought me out of my happy mood. I stood up and opened the door to see Ruka standing there. "I want to apologize." He said quickly and bowed. I stood there for a moment and then asked "Apologize for what?" He looked up and then muttered something and continued, "I'm sure Hotaru told you that I…bought…one of the…" He stopped there as I interrupted him. "Ohh the picture thing. Don't worry I don't mind. They won't be around anymore since I have them all, or at least the ones she didn't sell." He stared at me for a moment and then looked over to see the puppy on the bed. "So you took him. You know you might get in trouble for that." I just shrugged and opened the door a bit more.

We both sat on the floor, we didn't say anything either. "Look, the way I acted yesterday, I'm sorry. It was just, I was remembering something painful from the past." I said in a quiet tone. He just nodded and replied "It's okay. I would probably do the same thing." What's this feeling in my chest, it burns and hurts. It feels like I can't breath properly.

"Umm, Monika…" He started. I looked up, I knew my face was red. It felt hot and I knew what was happening to me, yet I didn't. "Umm, after these few days I have to say, that I…I" He cut of as he glanced up. I could feel the burn in my chest passing by as tears slid down my face. It was that event all over again. "I'm sorry, Ruka. I know what you want to say." I stood up and turned around to face the wall, my hands across my chest. ". I'm sorry. I just, its not you okay? I vowed to myself to never fall in love again. Yet here you are, making me feel those same things from four years ago. Can you stop?!" I turned around the tears coming even more.

I saw the look on his face and he then looked away. "I'm sorry, please just ignore what I said." He grabbed his bunny and left the room quickly closing the door behind him. I walked up to the door and fell to the ground the tears still streaming down my face. Why me? Why did that have to happen to me.

-x-x-

The next day I decided not to go to class. I lay in my room looking at the ceiling. I know many people passed my room. I could hear their voices outside my door. I know Mikan was here asking why I wasn't at class today but, I seemed to have lost my voice. I couldn't answer here. Even if I did what would I have said?

* * *

Yay chapter four is done. I don't know, but I had trouble with this chapter. Anyways the dog bit in this chapter, yeah I know its probably awkward yet I need to put in something to make the story keep going. Anyways please **review**. Even if you don't I'll probably continue but your inputs and ideas are loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Good Times Have Just Started

_Chapter 5_

"Well, what do we have here? A special star skipping class?" I looked up at the door. At first I thought maybe it was just someone playing a practical joke but, then I saw him. I've never seen a teacher like this before, yet I got a strange feeling coming from him that made me uneasy. "W-who are you?" I managed to stutter out. He just laughed and closed the door with his foot. At that moment I noticed he was wearing high heels. "And one other thing, why are you wearing high heels?" I added in.

He just looked at me and then replied, "I'll answer your second question first. Just because. That's all you're going to get. As for the first, let me introduce myself. I am called Persona and I'm the head of the dangerous abilities class." So this was Natsume's alice teacher. "I don't know if you know what my ability is. But if I were to take this mask off your precious puppy would die." He petted the head of the dog and then withdrew his hand. "But what was more interesting was that conversation you had with your almost boyfriend."

My retort held itself in my throat. He saw that. He saw everything that Ruka said and that I said back. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue." He smirked. I clenched my hand in a fist and replied, "What do you want?" I put on a cold look. No way was this guy going to push me around. "Oh nothing big. I just want you to transfer to my class, if you don't want everyone to find out about that little conversation. And of course you don't want the higher ups to find out about your puppy."

I looked back at my bracelet, this was the thing that saved me from entering that class apparently. "Don't worry about that. If you choose to join the D.A class then that will be removed and you'll be back to your full powers. I am also informed that you have good control over them. But if you don't, a certain secret might just leak out." Persona smirked and then continued "You have three days to make up your mind. I'll be back here on the third." With that he left. What will I do now.

-x-x-

I walked around a bit depressed. Join the D.A class and not cause any humiliation for Ruka and be able to keep the little puppy, or I can not join it and cause humiliation for Ruka and most likely they will take Calix away. It seems that joining the class would be best but, from what I hear doing that is suicide. They also seem to be completing undercover jobs, but that might just be a rumour. "I need to ask someone who's actually in the class, and that would be Natsume."

I walked around and found after about an hour. He was under a tree reading one of those old comic books. I walked up to him and asked "Hey I have a question, and I'm hoping you would answer it." He put his book down and replied "Ruka is your partner ask him." He then went back to reading his book. /Let me slap him./ I thought and then asked again, "It's about Persona and the Dangerous Ability class." This certainly grabbed his attention. "Why do you want to know about that jerk?" He asked as he closed his book and looked at me. "Long story short, he's blackmailing me now to join that class and I want to know what it's like. What do you guys do?"

He stared at me and then replied "Well he'll probably be wanting to use your alice for the outside world. Especially since he heard what you can do with it." I nodded and thanked him. Now I had to go and talk to Ruka. I guessed he deserved to know. I started to walk around again. I know I'd find him, just like I found Natsume. First I'll start with the forest. I stopped in front of it and glanced around. I walked in to our usual area and didn't find him there, so I walked right out and just stared at the campus.

Ha I saw something blond walk into those bushes. I speed walked over and peeked over. Of course he was here with his little animal friends. "Ruka!" I said and walked in. I seemed to have startled him as the animals turned around and growled. "Umm, I need to talk to you…now. It's very important." He nodded and I sat down across from him.

"You remember what happened, last night right? Well anyways it seems that someone was spying on us that whole time." I started. His eyes widened and asked "How could they spy on us? It just doesn't seem possible." He shook his head with shock as I continued on. "Well you think it possible once I tell you who. It just happen to be Persona from the D.A class."

"No, it can't be. Anybody but that freak." He said with an angry voice. "And?" He continued on. I looked at him and said "Oh, yeah and now he's blackmailing me to join the D.A class and if I don't he'll tell everyone about what happened there, and about Calix. You know the puppy." I added in the last part because of the look I got from him. "So he's blackmailing you. And what are you going to do?"

I didn't answer him right away, other then with the sigh. "I just don't know. I don't know whether I should join and not let anyone know about you know what, or I shouldn't join and just let him blab about it. But I felt like you needed to know so, I'll be going now." Before I could go he grabbed my hand, pulled me back down and before I knew what was going on I could feel his lips against mine.

I hadn't felt this way before, wait yes I had. That long time ago. _"Do it, do it, do it!" They all chanted as I watched the bottle point to me. Of course it was from my boyfriend so I guess it didn't matter. He crawled over and placed his lips on mine and we were like that for more then a minute. I could hear the hooting and the laughing, and of course the giggling from the girls. _

_As we parted I could feel a blush crawl up my face and one of the boys noticed. "Hey your face is getting red." He said, but my boyfriend replied saying "Hey, only I'm aloud to tease her about that. You should get your own girlfriend and do that to her." I know my heart stopped beating for those moments, but boy was it worth it._

But this time it seemed different, it seemed real. Yet that time it seemed real too and look what happened. I pushed away from him and moved back. My cheeks were crimson red as I didn't make eye contact with him.

"Nee, Monika are you alright?" I heard him say, yet I didn't reply to him. Instead I jumped to my feet and ran as fast as I could. I could hear him coming after me. He was yelling my name, something that _he_ use to do as well. I made my feet move faster even though they were already going as fast as they could. I knew I wouldn't be able to outrun him but, there is always that maybe.

I know he caught up to me because he grabbed my hand and spun me around and pushed me against the wall. His head hung low as he tried to catch his breath. "Look, Monika. Just hear me out okay?" I tried to move his hands and get out but, he stood there so I decided to give him a chance, though I avoided his gaze.

"I want you to know my feelings for you okay? You didn't really give me a chance to tell you yesterday so I decided to finish of what I started. And I certainly don't regret it. I know that you don't feel the same way back to me but, maybe that'll change. I'll show you that I'm not like your past. Can you give me a chance at least?" It seemed that he said that all in one breath since he coughed and then looked at me again.

"I…" started yet never finished as I saw Persona standing on a tree with a grin on his face. Ruka turned around and stood in front of me. Protecting me, yet Persona hadn't even done anything yet. "Two day left, Monika. If it's a no then I'll just have more to tell now." He jumped down and disappeared. Ruka then turned back to me and waited for my answer.

"I…" I started again but, couldn't find the right words.


	6. Chapter 6

Good Times Have Just Started

_Chapter 6_

"I…"said again. "Wait you said my past?" I raised a eyebrow and looked at him. "You know the kid in our class that can read minds? Well he sort of read your mind by accident and I guess you were thinking of that at the time." He told me. So that's what it was. Well that kid is dead once I'm done. "But now answer me. Will you give me a chance." I could hear he was anxious to find out my answer but, to be honest with myself I didn't even know it.

"I can't say right now." I finally said after a few minutes of just staring at him. "I can't take that as an answer." He said a few moments after my own. "To me that feels like you'll never answer and just start avoiding me." He loosened his grip on my wrist and I could finally move them. "I won't be avoiding you. I'll be thinking. You've given me to much to just give you an answer. If I were to answer you it would be on impulse only and not with thinking."

"Okay how about in three days? That'll give you enough time right?" He asked giving me the cute puppy dog look. "Fine, three days. Until then you can't do anything or say anything to anyone to influence my decision. Deal?" He stuck out his hand and I shook it. In three days I'd have to tell him, whether I'd go with him or reject him. Now I had a bigger problem on my head. Persona.

-x-x-

I woke up the next morning and looked at the time. It said seven. I sighed and sat up in bed. It was a Saturday, the day of me sleeping in and not worrying about school, yet here I was. I quickly slipped out of bed and changed out of my pj's to some normal clothes that weren't the school uniform. Surely I'll get yelled at it but, who cares. As long as I'm not in that uniform twenty four seven.

The door opened and closed with not much sound or effort , so I slipped out of the dorms silently and hoped that no one heard me. I'd have to give an answer to both Persona and Ruka on the same day and that itself tired me out. "Should I join, or should I not?" I muttered over and over till I barley did it consciously. So much for a stress free weekend.

I needed more information, and that was hard to find since not many people were in the D.A class and the person that was in it didn't tell me much. Not much point in nagging him any longer. The other person that was in that class was in the high school classes and we weren't suppose to go there. So that was also out of the question. I let out a sigh and continued on walking.

The second question was just as bad as the first. It seemed right to go with him, yet it didn't. I knew that any girl would kill to have a chance like this and here I am. Given a chance to go with the guy practically every girl has fantasies with. I stopped when I heard a sound near. It seemed to be coming from the thick bushes over there. /I really shouldn't…/ I thought but, my legs thought otherwise and brought me toward the bushes. And sure enough I spotted brown pigtails and purple hair. I let out a sigh and then coughed, loud enough for them to wake up.

Mikan seemed to turn red as she looked at their position and sat up straight. Natsume didn't really seem to care, yet he did once Mikan withdrew. "M-Monika, it seems hardly possible to see you up so early." Mikan stuttered out. I just shrugged and replied, "I have a lot of things on my mind. Especially big decisions so I can't really fall asleep. Anyways I'll leave you two then." I winked at her and then began to walk back to where I came from as I heard Natsume's voice, "I wouldn't do it. They'd just use you and start killing you in the process." I stopped in my tracks and let that sink in.

"Do what? What are you talking about?" Mikan asked Natsume with a concerned voice, also a bit annoyed that she didn't know what we were talking about. "I'm still thinking about it. I told you I had a big decision on my mind." He just grunted and continued on "No you said big decisions, so that means you have another one. And I think I know what it is. You two made a big commotion yesterday, especially under my window." I know my face was red. To be seen doing that from Natsume's window. "I also saw him." He said with a disgusted voice. "You are sure in a tight situation, yet the second one might help you get out of the first, if you choose not to go."

With that I just continued on walking. He had surely helped me out. It was true, if I started going out with Ruka we didn't have to worry about Persona spreading those things and have people look at us with disgusted looks. Although it didn't solve everything. Their was still the matter with the puppy. I'd probably have to hid him somewhere or set him free before the higher ups came. I gripped my head and yelled mentally. This was just getting to be such a big problem.

"What's wrong? Can't seem to decided?" Asked a voice from behind. I turned around to see Persona standing there. "Just to say, even if you reject the higher ups have already decided to put you in my class. Meaning we will have a lot of work to do." I stared in disbelief. Here this person was telling me I could decided, and now it's we don't care you are going. "W-well that's totally unfair!" I yelled back, "You said yourself that I could decided, you just can't go back on your word. That's unfair." He just chuckled and then brought out a piece of paper. "It's already signed. Narumi failed to protect you from me. And now you are my pawn. And also a new favourite of the elementary principle."

With another cackle he walked away. I couldn't believe it. I fell down onto the ground. After all this stress he comes up and tells me I have no choice anymore. How much I hated life right now. "H-hey wait!" I yelled and ran after him. He stopped and turned around. "Since I'm in you class now you have to tell me what I'm going to do there." I demanded.

"A lot of things. Especially missions from the school, to pretty much help the school out. And it also helps out the government when they are in a tight situation." He replied with not so much enthusiasm. "And what happens during these missions?" I inquired further. "Anything really, you might have to hurt someone to get something, you might have to capture someone, or kill. That should be easy for you and painless for anyone else." I saw a grin spread on his face.

"So that's the only reason I'm in your class. So I can become cold murderer?" I screamed at him. "You have problems freak! I will not take orders from a delusional man, who treats life like a piece of garbage!" I know I hit a nerve, and I certainly felt it. He grabbed me by the throat and lifted me into the air. I held onto his hand trying to make him put me down. "Now listen, little girl." He said in a whisper, "You now belong in my class, and I will not tolerate my students yelling at me." I felt his fingers release my neck and I fell to the ground coughing. With that he walked away.

-x-x-

I was gloomy the rest of the day. The marks of his fingers around my neck were still visible and it started to help others spread rumours. The most popular ones were, 'She tried to commit suicide and got into a fight.' But of course I ignored them and continued on with my day. That was till about noon when a teacher spotted me and started yelling about my outfit and made me go back and change into the uniform.

That just made my day worse, and at the end of it, it actually felt like then next person to annoy me was going to get killed. To avoid this I decided to lock myself in my room and head early to bed. What I was excepting in the morning wasn't what I had in mind and it sent me in a bad mood.

"Are you ready?" I heard a voice in the window. I turned around and looked. I was pissed off and he just had to come and ruin a good day, and dream.


End file.
